


The Sun Has Risen

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Eventual Relationships, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mentioned Haiba Lev, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Kenma's mom, Mentioned Shouyou's mom, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Second dates, Sleepovers, Storms, cheek kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma knew Kuroo was probably right, but he wasn’t sure what a crush actually entailed. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel, or if he should talk it out with someone who wouldn’t torture him about it. The only option that Kenma could see is to hide these feelings and try to treat Shouyou as normally as possible without letting him know that something was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Training Camp

Kenma sighs as he watches Kuroo turn down yet another love confession from a girl he doesn’t know. He knows that he’ll hear about it later, and he’ll wonder why, but he won’t push the fact that his best friend won’t answer the question.

There is only one person that Kozume Kenma knows that he could ever be able to return feelings for. One first year named Hinata Shouyou from Karasuno. 

Hinata Shouyou’s an energetic ball of sunshine whose only love seems to be volleyball. One might think that if he could marry anything, it would be volleyball. The pure energy that Shouyou exerts is enough to get Kenma thinking that maybe, just maybe, playing volleyball isn’t so bad anymore. 

He finds himself remembering the first time he meets Shouyou, he doesn’t think they’d get along too well. He was loud and energetic, talking the whole time about his setter who’s intimidating and a genius. Kenma found himself nodding to anything the red head said, trying to seem like he was interested while he fiddled with his phone, hoping Kuroo would show up soon to rescue him.

Throughout the practice match, they went back and forth, showing off their individual skills as well as their team skills. Kenma was so fascinated with the way Shouyou moved. He wasn’t sure why he felt that way, he just knew that he did. Each time Shouyou jumped, Kenma couldn’t help himself as he watched.

“KENMA!” Shouyou shouted from across the gym. He turned around just as the still energetic red head ran up. “Can we exchange numbers?” 

“I don’t see why not.” Kenma shrugged and took Shouyou’s phone to enter his own number. He was confused as to why the first year wanted to exchange numbers but he didn’t see any harm.

As months passed, it became habit to text Shouyou through the day, sometimes even through the night. It was always just snippets of random conversations. They talked about the games Kenma liked, talked about volleyball, and sometimes they talked about the friends they had.

The first time Kenma realized his feelings was the first training camp that Karasuno was invited to. When Karasuno arrived, he didn’t see the energetic red head, which worried him. 

“Huh? Where’s Shouyou?” Kenma seemed concerned that he only saw ten of the twelve players of the team walk in.

Yamamoto answered him, “Apparently he had to make up an exam that he failed.”

“Oh...” Kenma was disappointed to hear this, but went along playing volleyball instead of focusing too much on it, though he knew the concern was still in the back of his mind. 

Set after set of volleyball was getting tiring, not knowing when Shouyou would show up seemed even worse though. Though when he heard the gym doors opening he knew someone was coming in, but he wasn’t sure who.

“So the stars are showing up fashionably late, huh? How annoying,” Kuroo commented, but Kenma’s stature perked up, ever so slightly knowing that Shouyou finally made it to Tokyo like he promised.

After a few more sets, the games were over for the night due to the time. Shouyou sat in the room that Nekoma was staying in of the school while Inuoka was chatting away about his quick being strong as ever. Kenma listened intently, occasionally looking up from the game he was playing, and making comments to the things that Shouyou said. 

They talked about Haiba Lev, how he started playing volleyball once he started high school, and how he was half Russian, and half Japanese. Lev is 194 cm tall, and sure he’s going to be the ace of Nekoma. 

“At first it was tough to get the timing right, it was so tough,” Kenma was saying. 

“Yeah! Kenma-san was sighing a lot while training with Lev,” Inuoka mentioned, laughing a bit about it. 

Later that night after Shouyou left, Kenma laid awake, playing his games as he usually would but he kept thinking about Shouyou. Every little thing that Shouyou did should bother him, but it didn’t. He was trying to think of why when Kuroo who was still awake because he was captain, and making sure that all the rest of the team was asleep, started to talk softly to him.

“Kenma,” he started, “how come you’re not bothered by Chibi-chan’s hyperactiveness?”

Kenma shrugged slightly, answering, “I’m not sure, it just doesn’t bother me as much as Lev’s did when we started training together…”

Kuroo huffed out a sigh, “Maybe you’ve fallen for the shrimp.”

Kenma’s eye’s widened at that statement for a moment before dropping his attention back to his game. “I don’t think that’s possible. I’ve never even had a crush on someone before..”

By the time his answer had reached Kuroo, there was slight snoring coming from the futon next to him and he sighed, thinking about what Kuroo said.

It’s true that Shouyou’s antics didn’t bother him, but did that really mean that he had fallen for the small middle blocker? It bothered him a lot when Shouyou wasn’t there with the rest of his team at the start of the day, and it had become habit to text him at all hours of the day, and somethings hours of the night when they both couldn’t sleep, but that’s what friends did right?

Kenma sighed, turning off his game after saving it and trying to close his eyes, but his brain just didn’t want to turn off. His thoughts always drifted back to Shouyou in some way.

After what seemed like forever, he finally felt himself drifting off, relieved that his brain did know how to shut down. 

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was the only one in the room, guessing that everyone else had gone to have some breakfast, he walked slowly to the restroom to brush his teeth then join the rest of his team. 

“Morning Kenma,” Kuroo said once he appeared.

Kenma hummed his affirmative answer and poured himself a bowl of cereal, adding a little bit of milk so it didn’t get soggy. As soon as Kuroo had said good morning, Shouyou made his way over.

“Morning Kenma!” Shouyou said loudly, scaring Kenma a little bit, making him almost drop his cereal.

“Morning Shouyou,” Kenma responded slowly, placing his bowl down so he could turn around and face his friend.

“Hey, hey Kenma! Will you toss to me later? I wanna try spiking someone else’s tosses once in a while! Kageyama thinks that I won’t be able to spike someone else’s because he thinks his is the best toss ever,” Shouyou was talking at what seemed like a hundred miles an hour and it was a shock that he could be understood.

“We’ll see Shouyou… I need to practice with Lev still some,” Kenma noticed that Shouyou seemed to deflate right before his eyes and he felt kind of bad, but it was the truth.

“Oh that’s ok! Maybe another time!” Shouyou ran off to re-join his team in the cafeteria, and Kenma felt just a slight pang of loneliness.

“I told you that you probably fell for Chibi-chan~” Kuroo almost sang.

“Be quiet Kuroo, let me enjoy my breakfast finally…” Kenma said, taking a spoonful of cereal and putting it in his mouth to show how serious he was.

“Fine~ But if you need help telling him just let me know,” with that said, Kuroo turned around and started talking to Yaku about Lev’s receives and how terrible they were.

Kenma sighed and started to eat his cereal slowly, thinking about how Shouyou seemed upset that Kenma wasn’t going to practice with him.

Kenma knew Kuroo was probably right, but he wasn’t sure what a crush actually entailed. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel, or if he should talk it out with someone who wouldn’t torture him about it. The only option that Kenma could see is to hide these feelings and try to treat Shouyou as normally as possible without letting him know that something was wrong.

As the days went on, Kenma treated Shouyou normally, even tossing to him a few times to make up for the first day he said no. Soon the training camp came to an end, much to Kenma’s disappointment, not that he would ever say something like that out loud. Kenma wasn’t sure if he was ready to say goodbye to Shouyou, even though he was sure as soon as the red head was on the bus, he would receive a text saying that he had fun and he couldn’t wait to do it again.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Kenma was playing a game on his phone when it started to vibrate, telling him that he had a new text message. He already knew who it was, but he didn’t let it show on his face knowing that Kuroo would be able to tell as well.

“Kenma, aren’t you going to answer Chibi-chan’s text? It’s rude to keep him waiting~” Kuroo sang, teasing Kenma about his crush. 

“He knows I take time to answer…” Kenma sighed, closing his game and opening up his messenger. 

From: Shouyou  
Subject: I can’t wait!

Message: I cant wait to c u this wkend! im so beating u in mario cart!

To: Shouyou  
Subject: I cant wait!: Re

Message: i can’t wait to see you either you can try to beat me but it won’t happen

From: Shouyou  
Subject: oh yes i will!

Message: youll c kenma! ive been practicing! 

From: Shouyou  
Subject: hw

Message: i rly need 2 do hw but i dont want 2!

To: Shouyou  
Subject: oh yes i will!: Re

Message: we’ll see about that when you get here and do your homework

From: Shouyou  
Subject: but!

Message: but i dont want 2! its hard and boring! i want 2 play volleyball instead!

To: Shouyou  
Subject: but!: Re

Message: we can play volleyball when you visit so do your homework

Kenma closed his messenger and went back to playing his game, not receiving another reply. He opened his game back up while Kuroo looked over his shoulder again.

“So you and Chibi-chan are having a sleepover this weekend huh? How come I wasn’t invited?” Kuroo made his voice sound sad, but he had a smirk on his face.

“I don’t have to hang out with you every weekend do I?” Kenma sighed, keeping his tone even, though Kuroo could tell he was only joking.

“I know, I know. You just want some time alone with Chibi-chan,” Kuroo laughed slightly, “it’s okay, we’ll catch up on Monday anyway.”

Kenma turned away from his best friend and started playing his game again until they arrived at his home. He waved at Kuroo and entered his own home to do his homework.

The days passed and as Friday approached, he double checked with Shouyou about what time he would be arriving. Even though he had a little over an hour still, he went to the station to wait, nervous about meeting his crush again since he now understood his own feelings.

As Kenma entered the station, he found an empty bench and sat down on it, playing his game as he waited. It wasn’t long after he found a seat when he heard his name.

“Kenma?” He knew that voice anywhere, it was the redhead that he was waiting for.

“Oh Shouyou, you’re here early.” Kenma stood up and looked at him now, noticing that Shouyou was wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt.

“I was really nervous and I just couldn’t sit still anymore! So I got on the train, I didn’t expect you to be here too!” Shouyou laughed and smiled at him.

Kenma ducked his head a little to hide the blush that was showing on his face.

“I was nervous too…” Kenma said it quietly but knew that Shouyou had heard once the laughing started again.

“So, what did you want to do Kenma? Go back to your place and play video games? Oh! Or we could go find some place and get some ramen!” Shouyou seemed really excited to be there, any trace of nervousness gone and that made Kenma relax too.

“Let’s go back to my place and just order take-out… My parents won’t be home until tomorrow and they left some money…” Kenma said quietly, trying to keep his voice even.

He caught Shouyou looking at him, but then he noticed the signature smile. “Sure! I’m still going to beat you in Mario Cart though!” 

“I’d like to see you try.” At this, Kenma gave a small smile in return and they started walking back to Kenma’s apartment.

After watching Shouyou lose ten rounds in a row on Mario Cart, they gave up and ordered their dinner. While they were waiting, they sat on the balcony and played with the neighborhood cats that came around.

About twenty minutes after they ordered their food, there was a knock on the door. Thinking it might be the dinner they ordered. Kenma got up and left Shouyou with the cats. When he answered the door, he saw someone he wasn’t expecting to. There stood Kuroo smirking.

“Hey Kenma, I just stopped by to say hi.” Kuroo pushed his way gently into the apartment, giving Kenma time to stop him if he chose.

Kenma had given it a moment of thought and let Kuroo in, thinking maybe it would give them more conversation topics and make him less nervous than he really was.

“Hey Chibi-chan!” Kuroo half yelled, getting Shouyou’s attention. Once he had it he walked over and stood right in front of him

“Hey bed head!” Kenma couldn’t help but laugh at the nickname that Shouyou had given Kuroo in an instant. Seeing Kuroo’s eyes widen and his face turn into a pout was definitely worth it.

Kuroo laughed though, and scratched the back of his neck, “I guess I deserve that one, huh?”

Kenma nodded and gave a small smile in Shouyou’s direction, “yeah, it’s not nice to pick on people Kuroo. Not if you want them to be your friend.”

“Huh? Be my friend?” Shouyou looks confused but accepts it, going back to pet one of the cats that had started rubbing against his leg 

Kenma sat down, watching Shouyou, “yeah, Kuroo said he wanted to be your friend so we could all hang out together maybe one day.”

“Oh, that’s cool then,” Shouyou said nonchalantly. “I wouldn’t mind being friends with him!”

“Well thanks Chibi-chan! That makes me feel better.” Kuroo laughed and sat down next to Kenma.

“I won’t be your friend though if you keep calling me that! My name’s Hinata. Hinata Shouyou!”

Kuroo threw his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. Sorry Hinata. I promised not to call you that again, so be my friend?”

“Okay!” Shouyou all but jumped, scaring the cats slightly, but they went right back to his waiting arms.

All Kenma said after that was “thanks” so softly that only Kuroo could hear. He definitely felt better having his best friend next to him. Kuroo looked at him and smiled. 

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Kuroo excused himself. “I should be going. I wouldn’t want to interrupt your dinner! Have fun~”

Kenma sighed but followed Kuroo to the door so he could pay for their dinner as well. He knew it would be a long night, but he welcomed it happily, knowing the conversations would go smoother now that Kuroo helped him relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a second chapter already! I'm really inspired right now because I love KenHina so much! Next chapter will definitely be the confession!


	3. Confession

After that first sleepover, everything seemed to get better after that. Nothing was awkward anymore, and they were able to relax and have fun playing games, or going to the park to play with the cats, sometimes they even played a little bit of volleyball. Shouyou seemed to enjoy himself more and more each time they hung out.

It was one night when it was storming, so Shouyou couldn’t return home. Kenma’s mom insisted that Shouyou stay the night, and even offered to call Shouyou’s parents to inform them of the problem. Of course Shouyou’s parents were worried about him and thought it was definitely the best option and so Shouyou stayed the night.

Kenma wouldn’t say that he disliked the stormy weather, but it made him more tired than usual and so Shouyou had suggested that they try to get some sleep instead of trying to stay up all night like they usually would.

After about an hour, Kenma was still awake, not expecting Shouyou to be, he turned over and faced the wall, closing his eyes to try and force sleep.

"Hey, Kenma, are you awake?" Shouyou whispered which surprised Kenma to hear. 

Kenma hummed his confirmation, allowing Shouyou to continue if he pleased. 

Shouyou was quiet for a few minutes and Kenma wondered if he has fallen asleep until he heard some rustling from the floor next to him as Shouyou shifted to face him. 

"Is there someone you like right now?" Shouyou asked just as quiet as his first question.

Kenma thought about his response, "Yes, I suppose there is."

"Oh." Shouyou was quiet for a moment before he continued, "did you ever tell them?"

Kenma shook his head, then remembering that it was dark in the room spoke his answer, "no, I don't think I have enough courage to tell them. I wouldn't want to ruin the friendship I have with them." 

"Do you think one day they might realize how they feel about you and they would tell you?"

Kenma pondered this for a few minutes, unsure of how to answer.

"There's somebody that I like but I don't know if I want to tell them because I'm unsure of how they feel." Shouyou said when Kenma didn't respond, quieter than his previous question.

"You should tell them, maybe they would feel the same way?" Kenma said this as more of a question instead of a fact.

"You should tell the person you like too Kenma. It might make everything turn out better if you do. You won't be worried about it so much. I don't think you would get rejected."

Kenma sighed, unsure of what to do, "maybe you're right, but I'm not ready for that yet."

Shouyou was quiet for what seemed like forever before he spoke again, "hey Kenma?"

Kenma hummed his response, reminding Shouyou he was still listening.

"Kenma, can I come over there?"

Kenma paused for a moment before answering, "sure, it might be a little squished though."

Kenma listened to Shouyou moving around before he came and laid down next to him.

"Hey Kenma, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Shouyou. What is it?"

Shouyou was playing with the hem of his t-shirt before he responded really quietly that if Kenma wasn't listening he would have missed it, "you're the one I like.."

Kenma could feel his cheeks heating up at that. Unsure of what to do, he moved closer to Shouyou, taking one of his hands and playing with his fingers.

"I like you too, Shouyou."

As quick as possible, Shouyou hid his face against Kenma's chest. "Y-you do?"

Kenma laughed lightly, "yes silly, I do like you."

This made Shouyou give his megawatt smile that you swear you could see even in the dark, as if the sun was coming out.

"Does this mean you'll go out with me? A-as my boyfriend?" Shouyou was nervous as he said this, Kenma could feel him playing with his t-shirt again. The only response Kenma could come up with was to kiss the top of Shouyou’s head and wrap his arms around him. 

"Of course. Hey Shouyou? I'm tired now. Wanna try to go to sleep again?"

Shouyou shifted slightly, "sure, I'll go back to my futon." He kissed Kenma very quickly on the cheek and tried to get up, just to have a long pair of arms pull him back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kenma asked, slightly amused. "I think I'll sleep better if you're here next to me.." He said the last part quietly, as if unsure of himself.

"A-are you sure? I know you don't like touching so much.."

Kenma laughed lightly, "if I wasn't sure, I would've let you go already."

Shouyou settled back down, hiding his face against Kenma's chest once again, entwining his hand with Kenma's, as if needing a reminder that this was real and not just a dream.

"Goodnight, Shouyou." He kissed Shouyou's head lightly, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Kenma." Shouyou lifted his head a bit and kissed Kenma's chin then ducked his head back down quickly before closing his eyes and relaxing.

In the morning when Kenma woke up, he felt hot. Then he remembered what happened during the night. He opened his eyes and sure enough, Shouyou was curled around him, still asleep even though it was 10 AM.

Kenma couldn’t help but smile and tighten his hold on Shouyou’s body. Keeping him close even though the heat was somewhat unbearable. With Kenma’s movements, Shouyou stirred slightly, turning his head towards Kenma’s neck and mumbling something that sounded like “good morning.”

“Kenma smiled a little at the unusual grogginess of the redheaded boy. “Good morning Shouyou. Did you want to sleep more?”

“No, but you’re comfy though…” Shouyou shifted slightly and then leaned up to kiss Kenma on the cheek. “What time is it?”

Kenma looked at the clock again, “10 AM. We slept for almost 10 hours.”

Shouyou shifted again, crawling out of Kenma’s grasp. As soon as Shouyou stood up, his stomach decided it was the perfect time to growl.

Kenma laughed at Shouyou’s pouting face. “Go wash up, I’ll let my mom know that we’re awake now.”

Shouyou gave him one of his signature megawatt smiles and dashed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Once Shouyou reappeared in the kitchen wearing a pair of Kenma’s shorts that were a little big on him and his own t-shirt, they made some eggs and rice.

Kenma couldn’t help but think that he could imagine himself waking up to this every weekend. His boyfriend was on the other side of the table chatting about who knows what and looking so happy that he just had to smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm so inspired, I actually had the confession part written before I even had the first two chapters done. I shall update with more when I can!


	4. Their first date

Their first date wasn’t very spectacular, but seeing Shouyou stick his tongue out the side of his mouth in concentration was definitely worth everything.

Kenma wasn’t sure what they could do on their first date, so his first instinct was to choose something that they enjoyed together. He knew Shouyou had a competitive side, which could be very frightening if it came down to it, but for him, it was just pure fun.

They arrived in front of an arcade which wasn’t very packed. It made it extremely easy to find the best games to play, and have the best competitions. They hadn’t come up with a prize yet to the person that won the most games, but they could decide on that later. 

The first game they played was Space Invaders. Kenma played this game for hours when he had the chance, but that’s something that he wouldn’t tell his boyfriend. He wanted Shouyou to play his best, knowing that the concentrated expression was one that could never be recaptured in pictures. 

The first round was won by Shouyou, who jumped and hollered for joy, earning a glare from the manager. Kenma knew he could’ve won if only he had paid attention to the game instead of Shouyou standing next to him. 

The next round Kenma won, earning an adorable pout from Shouyou who suggested they play a different game. Once Kenma agreed to that, he laughed at the game Shouyou picked.

There was only one game in the entire arcade that Kenma hadn’t played before, which of course had to be the one that Shouyou picks. Donkey Kong.

He never understood the concept of trying to climb up to the top of a map to rescue a princess when there was a gorilla throwing barrels down. He liked playing games that had stories, or at least strategies that would make the most sense. He liked games like Zelda, he liked to play Pac Man when he knew that it was simple, just don’t get touched by the ghosts. He liked to play Tetris since there was always a pattern that was necessary.

In Donkey Kong, you were given three lives to try and rescue the princess. Within the first minute that Kenma played, he had lost two lives already just trying to get away from the barrels that turned into little fire balls. On his third life he had reached the third ramp, and then was crushed by a barrel rolling down the ladder onto his head.

Shouyou laughed and then tried to stop when he saw Kenma’s stare. Though that didn’t last long because he burst out laughing again, soon Kenma joined him, enjoying the way Shouyou’s happiness was contagious. 

“Oh yeah? You think you could do better Shouyou?” Kenma crossed his arms over his chest, laughing still.

“Oh I know I could! Just you watch!” Shouyou took over the controls and Kenma stood there looking at Shouyou’s face instead of at the game.

Within the first two minutes, Shouyou had reached the top of the map to rescue the princess. Grinning in victory, he turned towards Kenma.

“See? Not that hard if you have practice! Natsu used to want to play all the time, even though she always would lose. It was always fun watching her pout and then laugh when she finally did it right.” Shouyou looked so happy when talking about his sister that it made Kenma smile too.

They played a few more games such as Mrs. Pac Man and Q-bert before Shouyou’s stomach growled. Kenma laughed at that and took Shouyou’s hand in his.

“Should we go get some lunch? Since you won at Donkey Kong I’ll let you pick.” Kenma was curious as to what Shouyou would pick since they were in the restaurant district. 

Shouyou seemed to ponder it for a moment before deciding on pizza. “I never get to eat it at home because the place is too far from the house!”

When they arrived at a pizza place not too far from Kenma’s apartment, they ordered a large pizza to share. Half had pepperoni on it for Shouyou and the other half was plain cheese the way Kenma liked. 

The conversations ranged from Natsu, who happened to be Shouyou’s litter sister. They talked about their schools, and their teams. The kinds of foods they liked and how they liked to stay up at night to look at the stars. 

The one point that stuck in Kenma’s mind was that Shouyou’s favorite thing to do when he’s not playing volleyball. Knowing that Shouyou liked animal shelters helped give him an idea what they could do on their next date.

They sat at the pizza shop for what seemed like forever, even though it had only been an hour. It was getting dark out and Kenma wasn’t sure if Shouyou would want to stay for the night or go home. As soon as he turned towards his boyfriend he saw the happiest expression he could’ve ever seen.

“Shouyou,” Kenma started, twiddling his thumbs slightly, “would you like to stay the night? My parents aren’t going to be home, and it gets lonely sometimes…”

“REALLY?! I CAN STAY?!” Shouyou’s eyes were so wide but then he jumped in the air and yelled.

Kenma laughed, watching his boyfriend’s happy expressions. “Yes, Shouyou, you can stay as long as it’s okay with your parents.”

“Okay! I’ll go call them right now!” As soon as Shouyou took his phone out to call his parents, Kenma took his own out to send a quick message to his parents to let them know what’s going on. 

Shouyou came back over then and took Kenma’s hand, intertwining their fingers. When Kenma looked down at him he was wearing a huge grin. 

“My parents said it was fine! They wanted me to thank your parents when I see them for letting me! I’m so happy I get to spend more time with you!” His grin just seemed to get bigger until it looked like it was hurting, though it didn’t seem to stop Shouyou.

“That’s perfectly fine. Come on, there’s one more place on the agenda before we go home.” Kenma squeezed Shouyou’s hand slightly and started to walk towards an ice cream parlor. 

When Shouyou noticed the building they were walking into, he kept looking between the counter and Kenma. Kenma just smiled and nodded his head. “You can pick anything you want, after this we’ll go back to my apartment and we can play games until we’re tired.”

“Woohoo! Ice cream is like one of my favorite foods right after meat buns and pizza!” Shouyou looked at the list of flavors, unsure of what to get. “Kenma, what’s your favorite flavor?”

Kenma thought about it for a second, “my favorite is Peanut butter, but I think you’d probably like the bubble gum one better. I could give you a taste of mine though if you’re curious.”

“Really?! You’d let me try some?” Shouyou couldn’t hide his surprise, so when Kenma nodded, he said “Okay! I’ll take the bubble gum one.”

Kenma paid for the two cones and soon they were on their way to the park to enjoy their ice cream before heading back to play games until they were tired. 

“Shouyou here, you said you wanted a taste right?” Kenma asked, turning slightly to look at Shouyou who had bubble gum ice cream all over his face.

Before Kenma could think about it, he moved his face closer to Shouyou’s, and as soon as Shouyou closed his eyes, Kenma took it as he could continue. He pressed their lips together softly, smiling when he noticed that Shouyou was pushing back.

When they pulled away, Kenma couldn’t help but smile at the happy expression on his boyfriends face. He pressed their lips together again, moving his hand to cradle Shouyou’s cheek.

Once they pulled away again, Kenma couldn’t hide the blush that was crawling up his cheeks. They sat in comfortable silence until they finished their ice creams and when they were done, Kenma took Shouyou’s hand, intertwined their fingers and set their path on the way back to Kenma’s house.

When they finally settled down for the night, Shouyou lay in the bed with Kenma, curled around each other so they were warm.

“Hey Kenma,” Shouyou whispered, “I had a lot of fun today.”

Kenma opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, “I had fun too Shouyou. It was more fun because you were there too. Let’s sleep Shouyou, you’ll have to travel home tomorrow, and I want to be able to spend some time with you first.”

Shouyou smiled and kissed Kenma on the lips gently, nodding his head. “Okay Kenma, goodnight.” Shouyou cuddled up closer and in no time at all, both of them were asleep instantly, enjoying the warmth and the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to update this the day before but of course I had writer's block and I was having trouble finding the right words to put.


	5. Sho the Kitten

Around two months after their first date, Kenma had plans on taking Shouyou to an animal shelter on their second official date as a couple.

The animal shelter near Kenma’s apartment wasn’t large, but they typically had a decent selection of animals that you could play with if you asked. Of course his favorites were the cats. Everyone always told him that his personality made him seem like he was a cat. Though he found out that nobody minded the way he acted, they always changed their own habits to fit his own. To that, he was grateful always that his friends were always considerate. 

Shouyou brightened up so quickly when he noticed the sign that he almost tripped over his own two feet into the door. If not for Kenma holding him up, Shouyou would’ve likely taken them both down to the ground.

Shouyou blushed, “Sorry Kenma, I didn’t mean to trip…” Shouyou watched where he was going now and opened up the door.

Kenma laughed quietly, “It’s okay Shouyou, you didn’t trip and neither of us got hurt. You’ll have fun today. I promise.”

“Kenma, I always have fun when I’m with you.” If Kenma hadn’t been so close to Shouyou, he would’ve missed it. Shouyou had said it so softly. Kenma hid his face behind his hair to hide the blush.

Once they entered the shelter and walked up to the counter, the lady behind the desk greeted them.

“Oh Kenma dear! You’re a little early aren’t you? We aren’t quite ready yet, but give us ten minutes okay!” The woman smiled at them and walked off into another room.

Shouyou tilted his head in confusion. “Kenma? What’s going on?”

Kenma just smiled and said, “You’ll see Shouyou. Just wait okay?”

Shouyou nodded and took hold of Kenma’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

Ten minutes had passed and the woman who first greeted them came back to the front room. “Okay Kenma dear. We’re all ready for you, so whenever you’re ready, just come back okay?”

Kenma nodded and the woman disappeared again. “Ready Shouyou?”

Shouyou nodded and they walked through a double set of doors. They washed their hands quickly but thoroughly. Once they were done that, they entered through another set of doors and Shouyou stopped.

Shouyou’s jaw fell open slightly at the sight of all the cats in the room. The first one to come over was a tiny orange kitten who was almost the same color as Shouyou’s hair. Kenma picked it up and turned towards his boyfriend.

“Shouyou? I’d like you to meet Sho…” Kenma blushed slightly as Shouyou turned towards him. Kenma held Sho out and Shouyou took him gently. Shouyou pet him slowly as to not scare him.

“Sho? Is he yours?” Shouyou blushed when he finally realized what the kitten’s name was, but there was a gentle smile on his face as he watched Sho yawn.

Kenma nodded to answer Shouyou’s question, but voiced it anyway. “He will be in a few weeks. He’s not quite old enough to take home yet, but I wanted you to be the first to meet him.”

Shouyou kissed Kenma on the cheek quickly then turned his attention back to Sho who was now sleeping in Shouyou’s arms. “He’s so tiny and cute. When did you first meet him?”

“Sometimes I volunteer during breaks and stuff or on days where there’s no practice. I asked my parents about two months ago if I could get a cat of my own instead of playing with the neighborhood cats. Once they said yes, I came down here as often as I could. He was born about two weeks ago. He’s the tiniest of his brothers and sisters. Which reminded me of you since you’re, well, short…” Kenma blushed as he said the last part because he knew Shouyou didn’t like to be reminded of his height.

“I wanna volunteer too. Can I? Can I? I could visit more often. I don’t think my parents would mind. I know I’m short, but don’t point it out or no kisses for you.” Shouyou pouted slightly even though Kenma could see the smile in his eyes.

Kenma feigned hurt but then he grinned slightly, “You wouldn’t do that to me. Not when I had plans to treat you to ice cream.” 

Shouyou tried to glare at his boyfriend but it didn’t work, he just laughed instead and place Sho back down in his bed. “Fine, you win this round. Can we play with some of the other cats too?”

Kenma nodded, “I actually talked to the managers and asked if we could have the room for a few hours to play with the cats, so they said it was okay since I was bringing someone with me. They’ve never actually seen me with anyone so they were a little shocked at first. You’re the first person that’s come here with me. I’ve never even told Kuroo about the volunteering I do.”

Shouyou took Kenma’s hand and intertwined their fingers and pulled Kenma towards a few of the older cats that were playing with a ball of yarn. As soon as Shouyou kneeled down next to them, they ran over and started rubbing against Shouyou’s legs and hands.

Kenma took out his phone and took a picture of Shouyou surrounded by the cats and made it his background. He knelt down next to Shouyou and started playing with a couple of the cats that made their way over.

After about an hour an older gentleman from the back room came in carrying a small bag of treats. Kenma took them and said his thanks.

“Here Shouyou, each cat gets one treat. Once we’re done giving them treats, we can say goodbye to Sho and go get some lunch.” Kenma handed a few treats to Shouyou.

“Okay! That sounds perfect to me.” Shouyou took the treats, giving each cat one like Kenma said. Once all the cats had their treats, they returned the bag to the older gentleman that originally brought them out.

“Bye Sho! We’ll come back to visit soon.” Kenma was holding his phone ready for another picture moment and his wish came true when Shouyou leaned down and kissed Sho’s head gently.

Kenma wound up changing his background again and now the picture of Shouyou and Sho was the picture he’d see every time he’d unlock his phone. He could never show Kuroo his phone again because he’d just get teased for it, but he figured if Kuroo found out, he wouldn’t care so much. It was because of Kuroo that Kenma finally got together with Shouyou.

They left the shelter and went to a crepe stand. Shouyou ordered a crepe with fresh strawberries and chocolate sauce while Kenma ordered his usual apple pie crepe.

Kenma knew this wouldn’t be enough for lunch, but he figured it would hold them until they got back to Kenma’s apartment. His mom had made curry for them before she went out for work so Kenma was happy they could enjoy lunch in private.

Shouyou had taken his hand and intertwined their fingers while Kenma was lost in thought. Kenma squeezed lightly and smiled when Shouyou squeezed back. They had finished their crepes a few minutes ago and they were almost back to Kenma’s apartment.

“My mom made curry before she went to work, so she said to eat whatever we wanted of it.” Kenma reluctantly let go of Shouyou’s hand when he reached into his pocket to get his keys out.

“Curry! I love curry! Your mom’s like, like a mind reader Kenma!” Shouyou laughed and entered Kenma’s apartment once he got the door unlocked. Kenma smiled and then closed the door behind them. They took their shoes off and then went into the kitchen so they could heat up lunch together. 

Shouyou turned on the rice cooker and Kenma turned on the stove. As Kenma stirred the curry around, the rice cooker beeped. 

“Shouyou, the bowls are in the cabinet next to the sink. Want to grab a couple and I’ll get everything else?” Kenma turned off the stove and then opened the drawer next to the stove to grab two sets of chop sticks and then grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge.

Shouyou grabbed the bowls out of the cabinet that Kenma had pointed out. He put rice in each bowl and then handed the bowls to Kenma so he could scoop some curry on top of that.

They took their bowls into the living room and sat on the floor. Their knees were touching under the table which didn’t seem to bother either boy. They said their thanks and started eating.

“Ugh, Kenma this is delicious. I really have to thank your mom next time I see her. Her curry’s the best I’ve had! Except for my mom’s because my mom’s is really good.” Shouyou shoveled another spoonful into his mouth.

Kenma nodded, “Yeah, curry’s one of my favorite things to eat when I go to the shelter because it’s easy to reheat. It really does taste great though. I’m not sure if she’ll be home early tonight from work. My dad’s on a business trip so he won’t be home either. Did you want to see if you could stay?”

“Can I? I’ll call my mom after we’re done eating!” Shouyou smiled wide and then shoved another spoonful of curry in his mouth. 

Kenma nodded with a small smile on his face. If he counted the days correctly in his head, they had been together for close to five months. He knew maybe he was trying to rush things a little bit, but the most they’d ever done was kiss. Not even make out, but then again, it was rare for Shouyou to be able to visit for more than a day most times. Maybe he’d stay a night but then he’d have to leave almost first thing in the morning.

Kenma wasn’t sure what he was expecting to happen, but he was hoping they’d do something more than just cuddle. He would try to talk to Shouyou, and if Shouyou wasn’t ready, then he’d wait. Kenma could wait until whenever Shouyou would be ready. Their relationship was still new to them, and they were happy. He didn’t want to do anything that might cause strain on it.

Once they had finished eating, Shouyou had called his mom and of course she said it was okay for Shouyou to stay the night. At the moment they were laying across Kenma’s bedroom floor playing video games like they usually would. When Shouyou lost in Mario Cart, he pouted and then cuddled into Kenma.

Kenma wrapped his arms around Shouyou, “Are you finished? It’s still early. We could take a nap if you’re tired.” Kenma kissed Shouyou’s forehead and waited for his answer.

“A nap sounds good right now. Did your mom ever say if she was coming home early?” Shouyou’s voice was a little muffled because his face was hidden against Kenma’s neck, but Kenma heard him anyway and shook his head.

“I haven’t heard from her yet, but I haven’t checked my phone either.” Kenma reached into his pocket and took out his phone. There was a new message from Kuroo which he ignored, and then he noticed the message from his mother. “It says she’s working a double tonight so she won’t be home until tomorrow morning. She left money for us to order in if we’d like to.”

Shouyou nodded his head gently and Kenma knew his boyfriend was falling asleep. Kenma just yanked his blanket off his bed and covered them both up, Shouyou curled in tighter and wrapped one arm around Kenma’s waist. Within minutes they both were asleep and curled around each other protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, so yes, I added a tag that says "eventual smut" and I changed the rating! I have plans on writing smut for the next chapter. Sorry to those who didn't think there would be any. It just came to my mind and I'm obsessed with the idea now!


	6. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a week of getting these ideas finally right, here's the last and final chapter. I know there's more I'd like to write, but I just can't get the ideas to flow correctly. I'm sure I'll write another KenHina fic one day, so just bear with this one please! I have ideas for another fic, but I'll post that if I can ever write it. My writers block is hell and I hate it so much. I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter! Please enjoy Hinata cooking and some first time smut...

When Kenma woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on his back, and Shouyou wasn’t next to him. When he looked around, he noticed that Shouyou wasn’t even in the room.

Kenma rubbed his eyes and stood up and walked into the living room. He saw Shouyou standing in the kitchen at the stove mixing something.

“Shouyou? What are you doing?” Kenma’s voice still sounded sleepy when he sat down on one of the stools. He laid his arms down on the counter, and laid his head on top of them.

“Oh, hi Kenma! I, uh, figured I would surprise you with dinner? I can’t make anything fancy, but it’s better than ordering out. It’s nothing fancy, but it’ll taste good!” Shouyou sounded so happy that Kenma could just hum his affirmative.

About ten minutes later, Shouyou was shaking Kenma gently. “Kenma? You nodded off, dinners ready.” Shouyou took Kenma’s hand and lead him into the living room. Kenma sat down and looked at the food that Shouyou made. There was chicken, and rice. There were vegetables too, and that surprised Kenma the most. Kenma didn’t even know that Shouyou knew how to hold a knife, let alone cook a meal.

Kenma took a bite of chicken and vegetables, chewing slowly. His eyes widened slightly at the taste and took another bite. “Shouyou, it’s delicious. I didn’t even know you could cook.”

Shouyou blushed and looked at the table, not looking at Kenma’s face. “I can cook some, when my mom works late, I usually cook for Natsu and me. This is one of her favorite things to eat.”

Kenma nodded and smiled when Shouyou finally started eating his dinner. They sat in comfortable silence. After they were finished, they washed the dishes together and put them out to dry. They retreated back to Kenma’s room after that to play more Mario Kart.

The must’ve been at it for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only about an hour before Shouyou lost another game and gave up. He cuddled into Kenma and pouted. Kenma just laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“Kenma, it’s not fair. You always win.” Shouyou’s voice was muffled but Kenma understood him perfectly. Kenma just pulled Shouyou closer and kissed his head.

The next thing Kenma knew, he was lying on his back and Shouyou was sitting on top of him. He just looked at Shouyou, wondering what he was going to do. Kenma didn’t move an inch, he just laid there and watched Shouyou’s every tiny movement. 

Shouyou took a deep breath before placing both hands on Kenma’s cheeks and kissing him roughly. Kenma moved his hands slowly, placing them on Shouyou’s waist and kissing him back. Shouyou parted his lips slightly, and Kenma took the advantage he had. He pushed his tongue into Shouyou’s mouth, tasting every part that his tongue could reach.

Shouyou slid his hands to tangle into Kenma’s hair, he sucked on Kenma’s tongue, and when Kenma groaned, Shouyou pulled back for air. Both of their faces were flush, and they were breathing heavy. Shouyou stared at Kenma, searching for who knows what in his eyes.

Kenma stared back, not moving his hands off of Shouyou’s waist. “Shouyou…” was the only thing Kenma could say before Shouyou’s lips were back on his, kissing him roughly, and licking Kenma’s lips asking for entrance. Kenma parted his lips and pulled Shouyou even closer until they were flush against each other.

Shouyou took every advantage to explore Kenma’s mouth with his tongue. Kenma groaned again and that just made Shouyou more eager. He moved his hands from Kenma’s hair and trailed them down his body. Kenma shivered and broke the kiss, gasping for air before he turned over and Shouyou was pinned underneath him.

“Sho, are you sure you want this?” Kenma asked, still breathing heavily and his voice sounded lower than usual. He had his hands on each side of Shouyou’s head holding himself up.

Shouyou just nodded and then pulled Kenma down for another rough kiss. When they broke apart this time, Shouyou tugged on Kenma’s shirt trying to pull it off. Once the shirt was off, Shouyou kissed along Kenma’s jaw and started trailing kisses down Kenma’s shoulder and chest. He moved his hands to tug at Kenma’s jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down.

Once Shouyou succeeded in undoing Kenma’s jeans, Kenma took the opportunity to pull off Shouyou’s shirt. Once Shouyou’s shirt was off, Kenma sat up and pulled said boy onto his lap. Shouyou was surprised at first and then relaxed, placing his hands against Kenma’s chest.

“Shouyou, let’s move over to the bed at least? It would probably be more comfortable…” Kenma hesitated a little. He had done research, and he knew that he’d have to prepare Shouyou extensively so it didn’t hurt so much. When Shouyou nodded and stood up, he pulled off his shorts and then laid on the bed in just his boxers. He was a little flush from all the kissing they had done. 

Shouyou was nervous, he’d thought of doing this with Kenma before so he did some research. He was embarrassed to say that though. He didn’t think he wanted to be on top, for some reason it bothered him trying to even imagine that. His fantasies about his boyfriend were his friend most nights and they all involved Kenma doing him. He knew he had a boner, and he was a little self-conscious about it, but he knew he wasn’t the only one.

Kenma had slipped off his jeans and kneeled on the bed next to Shouyou. He cupped Shouyou’s face with one hand, he was still concerned about actually taking the next step. Even though he’d done his research, he didn’t want to hurt Shouyou in any way. He knew Kuroo had stocked condoms and lube in his night stand without him knowing. He had found them when he was looking for one of his games.

Shouyou just nodded again, and Kenma moved his hand, reaching over to pull open the drawer of his night stand. He took out the small bottle of lube, and a condom. He was painfully hard, but he knew he had to stay in control. He noticed Shouyou blushing at the sight of the lube in Kenma’s hand but didn’t break eye contact.

“Turn over Shouyou? It might be easier doing it that way…” Kenma took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt the bed dip as Shouyou turned over onto his stomach. Once Kenma opened his eyes again, he pushed Shouyou’s hips up slightly and pulled his boxers down and off, tossing them onto the floor somewhere. 

Shouyou could hear when Kenma opened the bottle of lube with a pop. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He wanted this, he knew he did. He wanted this with Kenma. He knew that he didn’t want to be with anyone else. He didn’t think he’d ever want to be with anyone else. Kenma always took care of him, and that just made everything seem even better. He hadn’t told Kenma that he loved him, in the whole five months that they’d been dating they never once told each other those three words. I love you. Shouyou wanted to say those words out loud, but not now. Not when Kenma had poured lube over his ass and started kneading his cheeks gently.

Kenma took a deep breath before putting some more lube on his fingers, and slowly pushing his index finger into Shouyou’s hole. He could feel Shouyou tighten up, and he stopped his movements. He waited a few moments before Shouyou seemed to visibly relax before trying to push his finger in further. He moved it in and out, and soon Kenma could feel Shouyou’s hole loosening up. He pushed in a little further and he must’ve brushed over Shouyou’s prostate because Shouyou moaned loudly and gripped the bed sheets.

Kenma pulled his finger out slowly and when he pushed back in, he had added another finger. He repeated the same process, purposely brushing across Shouyou’s prostate so he could hear his voice tremble, again and again. He scissored his fingers and slowly loosened Shouyou up and soon he was able to use three fingers. Once he could move his three fingers freely, he pulled them out completely. 

Shouyou whined when Kenma removed his fingers, he felt empty now. He could hear the tearing of the condom wrapper though, and felt when Kenma had shifted to remove his boxers and position himself between Shouyou’s legs.

Kenma had rolled the condom over his length and lined himself up with Shouyou’s hole. He had poured some lube over himself so it was easier to enter. He pushed himself in slowly, stopping when he heard Shouyou hiss at the stretch. When he felt Shouyou relax, he pushed himself in more. He slowed his movements until he was fully sheathed. 

“K-kenma, please,” Shouyou took a deep breath before continuing what he was going to say, “j-just fuck me already.” Shouyou hid his face in the pillow trying to hide the blush he knew was there.

Kenma leaned down to whisper in his ear, “you asked for it.” At this, Kenma pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, causing Shouyou to groan. He didn’t stop, he started up a fast and rough pace, which made Shouyou moan louder each time Kenma hit the prostate. 

Shouyou was rocking his hips to meet Kenma thrust for thrust. “Kenma please, harder. I need you to do me harder.” Kenma picked up his pace, which made Shouyou press into the bed more which made the angle of Kenma’s thrusts hit Shouyou’s prostate head on with every thrust. Kenma could feel Shouyou tightening around his length.

“Come on Shouyou, come for me.” Kenma reached his hand around to grab Shouyou’s cock and pump it in time with his thrusts. As soon as Shouyou came, he tightened around Kenma which sent him over the edge as well. He could feel the come inside the condom. He pulled out which made Shouyou groan at the loss of Kenma inside him.

Kenma tied off the condom and put it in the trash can next to his bed. He grabbed some tissues to help wipe Shouyou off, and those went into the trash too. Shouyou looked over at Kenma and smiled. Kenma had a small smile on his face too and then kissed Shouyou gently. Shouyou wrapped his arms around Kenma’s neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Kenma laughed a little and then laid down next to Shouyou and pulled him close. They didn’t get dressed, it was hot in Kenma’s room and they didn’t very much care. They were the only ones there anyway. 

“K-kenma,” Shouyou started, and Kenma saw the blush spreading across Shouyou’s face, “that was…even better than my fantasies…” Shouyou said the last part quietly, hiding his face in Kenma’s neck. Kenma just rubbed Shouyou’s back and kissed his head.

“Definitely better than fantasies…” Kenma pulled the sheet over them and closed his eyes. He didn’t think he’d sleep, but maybe some rest would be good.

“Kenma,” Shouyou waited until Kenma responded with a soft hum before he continued what he was going to say, “I love you.” Shouyou kissed Kenma’s neck gently and smiled, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s waist.

“I love you, too, Shouyou.” Kenma couldn’t pull Shouyou any closer if he tried, so he settled for tilting Shouyou’s face up and kissing him gently.

Neither of them knew where this would take them, but they sure hoped that they would be together for a long time, if not forever even. They didn’t know if they could live without each other, and neither of them even wanted to try and find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terribly slow writer, and I get writer's block almost constantly so just bear with me please! /).(\


End file.
